


Jasmine

by spring_nights



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Anxiety, Depressed Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Depression, Explicit Language, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Seokjin | Jin Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Minor Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Jackson Wang, Minor Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Post-Break Up, Producer Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Writer Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_nights/pseuds/spring_nights
Summary: "Quando te perguntei por que gostaria de parar de seguir seu sonho, não esperava ser capaz de sentir a tua angústia quando me respondeu 'porque sempre haverá alguém melhor do que eu'. Eu não te vejo conformado com essa afirmação, Hoseok."ouJung Hoseok se feriu e nem a mais bela flor do jardim consegue libertá-lo da dor.[ yoonseok/sope | angst | drama | jasmine ]





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> um presente para uma amiga minha, originalmente postado no Spirit Fanfics com título de mesmo nome

Você precisa parar de acreditar nas meninas mentirosas e nos meninos estúpidos, que têm prazer em dar opinião não consentida.

Nas sombras dissimuladas e nos falares grotescos, que tentam despedaçar os seus sonhos.

Se fôssemos seguir tais comentários preconceituosos das pessoas absortas à nossa privacidade, eu teria me despedido de você há tempos.

Então, pare de sorrir para mim com esses lábios mentirosos.

Anda com o olhar preso ao chão, como se os paralelepípedos sujos e grudentos da chuva constante fossem mais interessantes do que o pôr do sol bem à sua frente.

Não resista.

Chore o quanto for necessário.


	2. Perfume doce de jasmim,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tem alguns errinhos de formatação mas vai ficar assim mesmo ;;

【 _Devotar o pensamento a um objetivo honesto torna esse objetivo possível._ 】 

**— Mary Baker Eddy**

**J A S M I N E**

**Capítulo 1**

**Maio de 2018 ♦**

Pequenos raios solares invadiam um quarto escuro através das frestas da janela, acariciando e trazendo leve calor ao rosto de Jung Hoseok, este que estava ganhando em uma briga feia contra a preguiça matinal de levantar da cama. Abriu os olhos ainda pesados e encarou seu guarda-roupa branco, da mesma cor dos seus lençóis, pensando no que deveria fazer primeiro. Tirar a água (incômoda) do joelho? Escovar os dentes? Tomar café? Banhar-se? Por que escovar os dentes primeiro se tomaria café logo depois? Por que tomar banho primeiro sendo que precisaria de outro após o café por conta da alta temperatura do verão coreano? Se o sabonete cai no chão, o chão fica limpo ou o sabonete fica sujo? 

Dentre estas e outras questões sem sentido, seu celular ainda tocava e vibrava até cair do criado-mudo e tapear o carpete escuro. Reclamou algo baixinho antes de esticar o braço e apanhar o aparelho para desligar o despertador irritante; pois ninguém mandou colocar uma música animada logo cedo para despertá-lo senão ele mesmo. Nos seus dias mais normais, ele acordaria de bom humor, pronto para irradiar a sua energia cativante e seu sorriso brilhante para qualquer um que lhe desejasse bom dia, mas todo mundo tinha seus dias ruins e sentiu que este seria um dos piores. 

Kim Seokjin não estava roncando ao seu lado, então supôs que o mais velho saiu mais cedo novamente. 

Esfregou os olhos antes de sair da cama e começar um novo dia cheio de clientes sedentos por um café preto fresquinho, ou quem sabe um latte com bastante espuma por cima. Hoseok servia a todos com uma gentileza que encantava até mesmo as pessoas mais recatadas ou estressadas, conversava com os clientes que eram frequentemente vistos na cafeteria às 8h da manhã para tomar uma boa bebida quente antes do trabalho e escutava discursos sobre as diversas histórias engraçadas que as velhinhas compartilhavam. Estas em especial adoravam o chá gelado (Hoseok as fazia tagarelar por um bom tempo, assim as aconselhava a consumir uma dose extra do tal chá para "não deixar as madames com a garganta seca"). Algumas freguesas mais ousadas até pediam-lhe o número de seu telefone celular, e Jung correspondia com uma piscadela e um sorriso travesso, sendo que nunca discava os números daqueles papéis surrados no bolso: apenas gostava de ver as reações enamoradas das pobres ingênuas. 

Assim que se espreguiçou, andou até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira verde bebê para puxar a garrafa de leite e despejar um pouco na vasilha já posta sobre o balcão de mármore. No armário próximo ao fogão havia todos os seus sabores favoritos de cereal, desde os clássicos de flocos de milho e bolinhas de chocolate até os misturados com sementes e afins – os quais Seokjin sempre lhe dizia que pareciam comida de passarinho. 

Assim que terminou a sua tigela, seu smartphone começou a tocar novamente – seu toque é Gee, de SNSD –, franziu o cenho, desconfiando de quem poderia estar ligando às 7h15 da manhã de uma sexta-feira. Preguiçoso, arrastou os pés calçados até o cômodo e visualizou a tela da chamada: número desconhecido. Pensou em desligar, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a ligação foi encerrada de forma abrupta e o nome de Kim Seokjin se fez presente em questão de segundos depois. 

 

— Alô? 

* 

 

 

 

O tempo passou rápido, e logo o moreno estava suspirando de tédio atrás do balcão do café, lançando a cada 3–4 minutos um olhar para o relógio na parede. Não estava tendo tanto movimento, na verdade aparecia apenas um par ou outro de adolescentes que parava para tomar uma bebida quente para fugir do frio e logo iam embora. Agora, só restava a dona Choi e sua amiga, que estavam terminando seus respectivos chás de hortelã e gengibre. Em menos de dez minutos as duas pagaram pelas bebidas e deixaram o local, retornando ao vazio. Taehyung deu uma cutucada em seu ombro, anunciando que fechariam a loja antes que voltasse a chover. 

Hoseok trancou a porta de vidro e virou a plaquinha de "aberto" para "fechado" enquanto Seokjin e Taehyung terminavam de organizar as mesas e cadeiras. Assim que terminaram de limpar o salão e deixar tudo em ordem, se despediram do mais novo e foram para casa. Arrastou a sua mochila de cima do balcão para botá-la em suas costas e seguiu seu hyung para fora do estabelecimento, em direção à estação de metrô. Suspirou novamente enquanto o mais velho dividia sua barra de cereal consigo para matar a fome. 

Sentia falta da vida em Gwangju. Sua família, seus amigos, as pessoas que estava acostumado a encontrar todos os dias, gostaria de revê-los o mais rápido possível, abraçá-los forte até suas roupas impregnarem neles com seu perfume doce de jasmim. Ouviu dizer que sua irmã estava prestes a se casar; recebera o convite de casamento, mas não passava na sua cabeça a oportunidade de ir. Escreveu uma longa carta para a irmã mais velha junto de outro envelope com uma pequena quantia de dinheiro, se desculpando, e desejando bênçãos para um relacionamento próspero, duradouro e, principalmente, feliz. Não podia desejar nada menos que a felicidade de sua noona, a quem tanto o protegeu e amou como se fosse sua própria mãe. 

Mas ele não poderia nunca mais voltar para sua terra natal. 

* 

 

 

 

 

**Final de dezembro de 2015 ♦**

_— Hoseok, volte logo aqui! — Disse Jiwoo, com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas de raiva. A morena abriu a porta do quarto com um forte empurrão, fazendo com que batesse na parede e fizesse tremer a janela do cômodo. — Você não pode estar falando sério!! Para onde está indo?!— As lágrimas que escorriam eram quentes, e logo se acostumavam com a temperatura ambiente conforme chegavam ao queixo, aonde ela passou a barra do moletom rosa que vestia para secá-las. — Logo quando achei que você pudesse finalmente ser corajoso e contar com a gente, o que você faz? Foge de novo! — Antes que sua irmã pudesse dizer outra imprudência, terminou de fechar o zíper de sua mochila rapidamente e se levantou do chão. Observou naqueles olhos escuros e maduros, semelhantes aos seus, a súbita vontade de chorar. Mickey estava encolhido embaixo da cama, seus olhinhos naturalmente arregalados estavam assustados ao escutar a gritaria dos dois irmãos._

_Suspirou, e com delicadeza beijou a testa da garota menor, com um sorriso mais ou menos forçado, mas que esbanjava admiração pela mais velha. Ela o encarava, confusa e assustada, enquanto agarrava em seu suéter como se quisesse prendê-lo no lugar. Sabia que podia contar com sua irmã para tudo, afinal foram criados juntos e de maneira igual pelos pais, sem um mimo a mais ou a menos; entretanto não conseguia deixar de se sentir preocupado com a reação de sua família quando finalmente contasse o que estava preso na garganta há muito tempo._

_Seus pais, inclusive, conseguiram comprar uma nova casa depois que ele voltou, maior e do jeitinho que sua mãe sonhava: grande, acolhedora, além de ter como reserva um espaço lá fora para a nova moradia do Mickey. Haviam comemorado com uma pequena festa entre família e amigos a conquista, e acreditava que após todos fossem embora, seria a oportunidade perfeita aproveitar do momento feliz para explicar seu término de namoro._

_A situação estava feia. Pior do que quando inventou o motivo de ter saído da universidade._

_Resultado? O nervosismo o atrapalhou, a ansiedade botava pressão em seus neurônios e acabou elevando demais a voz quando sua mãe insistiu em falar de uma vez, como sempre acontecia quando tentava conversar com eles. Porém, dessa vez havia machucado profundamente as pessoas que mais amava no mundo; principalmente seu pai, a quem sempre respeitou por ter cuidado tão bem de seus filhos e ter trabalhado duro para manter o que havia conquistado até aqui. Seu pai, que com um olhar pesaroso, saiu da sala de estar para levar sua mãe lá fora e acalmá-la. Sentia que fosse vomitar a qualquer momento._

_— ... Não é justo, sabe. — Jiwoo diz baixo, com o tom triste e a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. Acariciava seu ombro com afeto, após terem se entendido e reunido novamente no sofá. Era difícil olhar nos olhos de seus pais depois de tudo o que aconteceu; mas respirou fundo pela décima vez naquele dia, e, com o resto de dignidade e coragem que tinha no peito, abriu a boca para falar quando foi interrompido pelas mãos gélidas de sua mãe nas suas._

 

— Acorda, palmito. Nós já chegamos. — Kim Seokjin lhe dava palmadas na perna, despertando-o de seu transe. Desceram do vagão com pressa, e notou que a estação estava quase vazia, salva por alguns estudantes descansando nos bancos de ferro. — O que foi? Você está pálido. — A voz de Seokjin parecia distante quando o moreno encostou as costas da mão na testa quente do mais novo. 

Estava com febre novamente. 

○ 

**20:31** , ou pelo menos era o que enxergou na tela do celular quando chegaram. 

A escuridão inicial sempre o deixava um pouco perdido: ainda com o aparelho celular em mãos, titubeava enquanto tentava tirar seus sapatos que nem mesmo cabiam no pequeno armário ao lado. Forçava a visão para enxergar o móvel. Nos primeiros dias que veio morar nesse apartamento, sentia-se encabulado de conversar sobre isso com Seokjin, a forma como o moreno esquecia-se de acender as luzes na entrada era uma mania inocente, mas que depois de algum tempo tornou-se irritante. 

O mais velho, percebendo as bufadas de ar irritadas atrás de si, acendeu as luzes e arrastou o outro até a porta do banheiro em uma forma de dizer "vá tomar um banho, rápido!". Sem se importar de fechar a porta, arrancou as roupas úmidas de suor e ligou o chuveiro; contudo, o contato da água fria com sua pele aquecida lhe deu arrepios, sendo obrigado a mudar para a água morna. 

— Vou deixar uma muda de roupa fresca aqui, depois que você terminar pode ir deitar que eu vou fazer um pouco de sopa. Espero que não tenha pegado uma gripe de novo, nós não temos nenhum remédio sobrando e não estou a fim de te levar para um... Você tá bem? — Cortou a frase no meio após ver seu dongsaeng enxugando os olhos com força. O tom de voz de Seokjin passou de descontraído para preocupado bem rápido, fazendo-o largar a muda de roupa limpa em cima do balcão e ir checar o seu amigo trêmulo. Colocou a mão em seu braço, forçando gentilmente para que ele virasse para si, mas o mesmo não levantava a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. Sabia que odiava quando os outros o viam chorar. — Hum... Somos só nós dois aqui, se quiser conversar não vai ter nenhuma opção senão vir até mim, sabe. Termine seu banho, vou fazer congee pra gente. — Ele sorriu gentil e com mais calma, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos conturbados. Envergonhado, Hoseok sentou no pequeno sofá caramelo após o banho e esperou o Kim terminar de cozinhar o jantar, não havia prestado atenção no que ele havia dito, mas esperava que fosse uma bela sopa quente de vegetais. 

O mais velho aprendeu a cozinhar desde que era apenas um menino míope e catarrento, e desde que parou de cortar os dedos por acidente com as facas exageradamente afiadas de seu pai (apesar de que ele usava os utensílios errados até mesmo para cortar um pão), passou a arrancar elogios de qualquer um que provasse sua comida. Confiava nele de olhos fechados. 

O tempo passou mais rápido do que o esperado enquanto conversava com seu melhor amigo sobre o passado e tomava sua sopa, mais do que gostaria realmente. Olhou para o relógio grudado na parede: 21:45. Seokjin o empurrou para o quarto, mediu sua temperatura e saiu para pegar uma bolsa térmica. Ajeitou o objeto sobre sua testa e alegou que iria arrumar a bagunça na cozinha antes que ficasse preguiçoso demais para isso. 

Custou para pegar no sono. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, começava a pensar na conversa que teve com o Kim e sentia cada vez mais uma sensação de que algo ruim iria acontecer em breve, tal sensação tirava seu sono e o deixava ansioso; mas ansioso pelo o quê? 

Abandonou tais pensamentos assombrosos e cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor, tentando arrumar uma forma de cair no sono logo para esquecer toda a humilhação do dia. 

* 

 

 

 

 

**Dezembro de 2015 ♦**

_— Por que você está tão distante? — Perguntou, com o rosto encharcado de lágrimas, enquanto agarrava as mangas da camisa do mais baixo, como se quisesse mantê-lo no lugar e impedi-lo de sair pela porta do apartamento agora vazio. Não queria ficar sozinho. Tal ideia o abominava, ele nunca poderia ficar só. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca._

_Yoongi suspirou, tirando cuidadosamente, mas com firmeza, as mãos pálidas e trêmulas do mais novo de si. Estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido novamente pelas palavras duras do namorado._

_— Você tem outro, é isso? Quem é?! Aquela vadia do andar de cima?! Eu sempre soube que você a olhava diferente... Me trocar por outro alguém é doloroso, mas me trair com uma prostituta de quinta categoria é duas vezes pior! — Hoseok queria socar aquelas maçãs do rosto cheinhas e avermelhadas pelo clima frio, socar a vagabunda que estava dando para seu namorado e socar a si mesmo por ter sido tão cego._

_— Não é nada disso, Hoseok, pelo amor de Deus, se acalme! — O Min tentava controlar a voz, mas parecia que nada faria o mais novo parar para respirar. — Sei que isso é meio repentino, mas... eu tenho algo para te contar, além de que precisamos conversar um pouco sobre o que anda acontecendo ultimamente. — Hoseok contava até 10 enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. Seu coração batia rápido, estava suando frio e sentia que poderia vomitar a qualquer momento. — ... Por favor? — Yoongi elevou os dedos para o rosto preocupado do mais novo, forçando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos. Não queria encarar aquele rosto em um momento como esse, porém era fraco demais para negar um pedido feito de forma tão gentil, ainda mais vindo de seu hyung preferido. Ficou em silêncio e deixou ser levado pela mão até a sacada. A noite estava pouco agitada, provavelmente por causa do concerto que estava acontecendo na sua cidade, uma banda de rock qualquer que é popular esses dias entre os adolescentes. O céu estava recheado de estrelas que sorriam para si, mas ele não sorria de volta. Não tinha motivos para sorrir. Não mais._

_— Hum... Você sabe que eu sou péssimo para expressar o que eu sinto, não sabe? Eu vou tentar, de qualquer forma. Não quero que você fique chateado ou com raiva de mim, ok? É só... É só que você tem agido estranho, Hoseok. — Ele? Agido estranho? Estava perfeitamente normal. — Parece que você está com medo de alguma coisa. Desde quando você tem se sentido tão ansioso? Não foi minha intenção ter me afastado dessa forma, não queria te deixar preocupado, também. Eu só preciso de um pouco de espaço para pensar na proposta de trabalhar naquele estúdio, não queria te intrometer nisso. Você entende? — A mão macia e quente do loiro encontrou a sua, fazendo uma leve carícia sob o batente da varanda. Ficou em silêncio por um momento, como se estivesse esperando pacientemente o seu "sim, eu entendo". Não sabia como responder. Não queria aceitar._

_Levou alguns minutos para responder; estava observando os carros passarem um por um, as pessoas que caminhavam pelas ruas, tão alegres, tão coloridas. Gostaria de poder voltar ao passado e refazer todas as suas escolhas erradas, as palavras ditas sem pensar, o tempo que perdeu pensando somente em si e não nas pessoas próximas de si que mais precisavam._

_— Que estúdio? — Estava quase rouco, mas forçou-se a perguntar sobre a tal proposta que havia comentado mais cedo._

_— Minha família me odeia, Hoseok. — A voz sussurrada ao seu lado quase não chegou aos seus ouvidos. Parou um pouco seus pensamentos conturbados para escutar ao outro. — Eu fui convidado para trabalhar em um estúdio com um conhecido meu que recentemente assinou contrato com uma empresa. Meu pai parou de me ligar e minha mãe me olha com desprezo desde que eu resolvi sair de casa. Meu hyung é a única pessoa do meu sangue que eu posso confiar, ele é o que mais me dá apoio. — Seus olhos escuros encontraram os seus, escondendo dores que nunca foram expostas antes. Sabia do mau relacionamento que Yoongi mantinha com seus pais, mas não achava que eles o largariam de mão dessa forma, ainda mais agora que ele finalmente poderia trabalhar com o que mais ama. Música._

_— Eu entendo._

_O mais baixo parecia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas a sua voz já estava distante o suficiente para escutá-lo. Não sentiu quando ele beijou seus lábios pela última vez e o abraçou. O bater da porta foi silenciado, assim como os passos que desciam as escadas sem pressa._

_Correu para o banheiro e vomitou o seu café da manhã._

 

 

 

 

_Um vibrar no bolso da sua calça quase o fez pular de susto. O nome de Kim Namjoon apareceu na tela de seu celular assim que pegou o aparelho na mão. Não queria respondê-lo, mas clicou na notificação de qualquer forma._

 

_**[Sáb. 19:12]** _

_**De: namjerk** _

_hoseok?_

_se estiver acordado, por favor me ligue_

_tá todo mundo preocupado contigo, onde você tá?_

_Seokjin-hyung disse que você tinha ido se encontrar com o Yoongi-hyung de novo_

 

_Pareceu despertar de seu transe na quarta mensagem. Uma dor de cabeça começou a se alastrar ao redor de seu crânio. Por que Namjoon estava falando com ele logo agora?_

 

_**[Sáb. 19:14]** _

_**De: namjerk** _

há, você visualizou. 

_a gente achou que havia sido sequestrado ou algo assim_

_..._

_espero que eu não esteja falando com um assassino_

 

_"A gente"? Suspirou pesadamente e massageou as têmporas. Sua cabeça parecia que estava prestes a explodir. Havia preocupado Seokjin e os meninos novamente. Abriu os olhos vermelhos e encarou a última mensagem enviada._

 

_**[Sáb. 19:16]** _

_**De: namjerk** _

_..._

_fala alguma coisa ___

_**[Sáb. 20:31]** _

_**Para: namjerk** _

_estou voltando pra casa._


	3. queria poder sentir

【 _Não reconhecemos os momentos realmente importantes da vida até ser demasiadamente tarde_. 】 

**— Agatha Christie**

**J A S M I N E**

**Capítulo 2**

**Junho ♦**

Um mês desde o incidente em casa. Nada extraordinário aconteceu desde então. Ainda atendia no café da tia de Seokjin, ainda reclamava sobre querer mudar a cor do cabelo para vermelho, ainda se estressava com o fato do mais velho esquecer de acender as luzes na entrada, e ainda não conseguia se livrar de seus pensamentos perturbados. Não queria incomodar Seokjin com isso mais uma vez, ele já havia escutado muitas preocupações suas e provavelmente se cansaria de si a qualquer momento. As dores de cabeça aumentaram, seu sorriso perdeu o brilho e até mesmo os clientes perceberam seu desânimo. Não poderia deixar que isso o impedisse de realizar suas tarefas diárias, então ele mastigava o sono, o estresse e a impotência todos os dias. 

Ele não queria mais viver dessa forma. 

— ... Acho que eu vou querer um cappuccino, meu anjo. Com bastante chocolate! — Dona Lee era uma senhora baixinha e gordinha, de cabelos curtos e pretos tingidos que não combinavam em nada com seu físico de professora de matemática aposentada. Ela era ativa e forte como ferro, já beirava os 85 anos e as rugas em seu rosto eram gentis. Hoseok adorava esta criaturinha simpática, ela sempre o fazia rir com suas brincadeiras alegres. O único problema era que Dona Lee era demasiada lenta e indecisa. Demorava de 10 a 15 minutos para ler o menu e mais 10 para escolher. 

— Mais alguma coisa, Dona Lee? — Passou o pedido para o computador, sem fechá-lo porque provavelmente ela gostaria sim de pedir um bolo ou uma torta doce. 

— Hum... Na verdade, tem sim. — A pequena senhora fez um movimento de "chegue mais perto" com as mãos e assim que Hoseok se inclinou, ela começou a falar baixinho como se quisesse evitar que os outros clientes escutassem. — Poderia abrir um sorriso? Daqueles bem grandes, do jeitinho que você faz quando quer convencer os outros a comprarem aquele bolo horrível de chá verde? 

O mais jovem piscou duas vezes, e antes que conseguisse se segurar, riu com graça do atrevimento daquela velhinha. Inconscientemente, a petulância dela o fez abrir um sorriso pequeno e tingir suas bochechas de rosa pela vergonha de estar sendo tão sério sem motivo. 

— Obrigado, dona Lee. — Sussurrou de volta. Ela foi a primeira pessoa a fazê-lo sorrir há dias. Queria recompensá-la com um pedaço de bolo de chocolate por conta da casa, mas isso deixaria Seokjin extremamente zangado, portanto retirou do bolso da camiseta uma flor de mentira e entregou para aquela idosa esperta. — Aqui. Uma flor para uma flor. — Sorriu ainda mais largo, esperando pela reação da mais velha. 

— Ah, agora sim! Obrigada, meu anjo, espero vê-lo mais animado na semana que vem! — Dona Lee segurou o jasmim falso com uma mão e arrastou sua bengala pelo chão, escolhendo uma mesa para sentar. 

Hoseok olha pela última vez para a senhorinha um pouco manca antes de mostrar o pedido para Taehyung na cozinha e voltar para o balcão. 

Ele se perguntava se um dia conseguiria ser igual a essas senhoras de coração quente. Dona Lee e dona Choi. Felizes, adoráveis e bondosas. Provavelmente mais de dez gatinhos estariam esperando por elas em casa, assim como os netinhos melequentos e brincalhões as deixariam loucas da vida se resolvessem brincar de bola dentro de seu apartamento apertado. Seria uma vida agitada, mas divertida. 

Estava com inveja. 

○ 

Já era noite. 

Seokjin estava terminando de limpar as mesas enquanto Taehyung começava a lavar a louça restante na cozinha. Os dois batiam papo aos gritos, e Jung se perguntava (de novo) porque que eles não conseguiam conversar sem estourar seus tímpanos. 

A porta do café já estava fechada, mas batidas apressadas na porta o fizeram tirar a atenção do - interessantíssimo - chão sujo. A quanto tempo estava fazendo isso? Sabia que não deveria atender porque já havia passado do horário de funcionamento, mas levantou as persianas de qualquer forma; isso parecia ter despertado a curiosidade nos dois patetas atrás de si também. 

Em um primeiro momento, enxergou um rapaz mais alto que si com um cabelo cinza bagunçado ligeiramente familiar. 

— Namjoon? É você mesmo? - O moreno mais velho largou a vassoura em um canto do salão e foi até a porta com as chaves em mãos para deixá-lo entrar, visivelmente feliz por rever o bom amigo depois de tanto tempo. Hoseok ainda estava confuso enquanto os três Kim se abraçavam e tagarelavam sobre coisas triviais, o convidando para tomar um café; não conseguia se mexer, parecia irreal vê-lo aqui depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois das mensagens que eles trocaram entre si pelo KakaoTalk. Parecia que ainda estava visualizando a tela de seu celular, agachado naquele chão sujo do banheiro enquanto o síndico gritava consigo para ir embora logo. 

 

_**[Sáb. 20:31]** _

_**Para: namjerk** _

_estou voltando pra casa._

 

— Então você está voltando para Seul?! — A voz do Kim mais novo se encheu de felicidade, após quase derrubar o recém-chegado pulando em cima dele. 

— Sim, eu consegui um contrato com uma editora amadora e consegui que meu livro fosse lançado. Achei que fosse mais fácil me mudar para cá e recomeçar minha vida do zero. Aí lembrei do café em que vocês trabalhavam antes de eu voltar para casa e vim checar se ainda estavam por aqui para dar um oi. Acho que dei sorte, vocês já estão fechando. — Riu soprado, tirando os braços de Taehyung de si. O Jung desviou o olhar quando o mais alto se virou para si. Não sabia o que dizer ou como reagir. 

— ... Ah! Você já entrou em contato com Jimin? Faz séculos que não vejo aquele moleque também, acho que nós deveríamos nos reunir para relembrar os tempos da universidade, não acham? — Seokjin, percebendo a tensão de seu colega de quarto, tentou chamar a atenção para si ao mudar de assunto rapidamente. 

— Hum... Eu não sei o que eles andam fazendo, mas acho que ainda tenho seu número de telefone. A menos que ele tenha trocado, eu posso tentar fazer uma ligação. Mas antes, preciso terminar de arrumar meu apartamento, está uma bagunça, cheio de caixas espalhadas e... — Hoseok pigarreou, chegando mais perto do trio como se quisesse falar algo importante. 

— Eu posso te ajudar com a organização. Vai ser mais rápido se trabalharmos juntos. 

* 

 

 

 

 

 

 

O apartamento era pequeno, mas arejado e confortável de sua própria maneira. Era próximo do centro da cidade, longe do café, então tiveram que pegar o metrô para não chegarem tão tarde. O caminho até o apê foi tomado pelo silêncio; não queria que os dois outros Kim viessem porque eles são barulhentos e mais falam do que fazem, seria apenas uma dor de cabeça. Dispensou Seokjin para casa e disse que não demoraria muito, assim como pagou um táxi para Taehyung calar a boca e voltar para a quitinete que dividia com Jungkook no bairro vizinho. 

Caixas de papelão médias e grandes estavam espalhadas pela sala de estar, não tinha como andar por ali a menos que começassem a abri-las e guardá-las no armário já montado no quarto ao lado. Queria começar uma conversa, perguntar como foi a viagem, quanto custava seu livro, se estava feliz com sua decisão, entre outras dúvidas que passavam pela sua cabeça em segundos, mas logo deixava de lado. Poderia começar com um simples "como vai a vida?", ou então "você está bem?", até mesmo "o Rapmon ainda mastiga suas roupas favoritas?", afinal eram amigos que compartilhavam a mesma idade e não deveriam ser estranhos um com o outro. 

Não deixava de se sentir ansioso porque sabia que Namjoon ainda mantinha contato com Yoongi. 

Talvez era isso o que o incomodava tanto. Os dois músicos eram melhores amigos, inseparáveis muito tempo antes de juntarem todos os meninos e criarem a famosa "panelinha" na faculdade. Do tipo que quem olhasse por fora, acreditava que eram irmãos ou até mesmo um casal. Hoseok nunca chegou a ter ciúmes quando estava junto de Yoongi, pois Namjoon nunca demonstrou interesse a mais no mais velho além da amizade e da relação profissional, além de que Jackson fazia um bom trabalho mantendo o Kim ocupado com sua personalidade um pouco possessiva. Pelo menos era o que pensava. 

— Hoseok, você tá me encarando. — Sorriu envergonhado, com as covinhas à mostra. Não percebeu que estava com saudade de ver aquelas covinhas aparecendo. Costumava cutucá-las sempre que o rapaz as exibia, eram mais profundas e mais fáceis de aparecer do que as suas próprias que eram menores e discretas. Costumavam chamá-los de " _dimple line_ ". — ... Você parece incomodado com alguma coisa, não falou nada desde que eu apareci no café. Fiz algo de errado? 

— Ah, claro que não. É só que... Bom, você sabe... — Não queria nem ao menos pronunciar o nome do seu ex-namorado; tinha que esquecer logo tudo isso e aproveitar a companhia de seus melhores amigos ao invés de ficar lembrando do passado, mas não conseguia. 

— ... Eu menti. Sobre ter vindo pra cá por causa da oportunidade de emprego. — Hoseok parou com seu mantra atrapalhado de palavras desconexas e olhou fixo para o mais novo, surpreso. 

— Como assim? Você não conseguiu o contrato? — Confuso, observou-o levantar do chão – onde estava até agora a pouco – e desembrulhar um pacote pequeno com objetos decorativos e colocando-os no móvel onde ficaria a televisão. 

— Eu não consegui o contrato, mas poderia muito bem continuar morando na casa dos meus pais até arrumar um bom dinheiro, lançar meu livro e depois me mudar para cá. — Ele dizia com calma, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. — A verdade é que eu estava infeliz. Na minha própria terra natal. Achei que depois de concluir meu curso, seria fácil conseguir o que queria antes de voltar, nem que fosse um emprego de meio-período. Não consegui nada, então fui obrigado a voltar por não ter dinheiro o suficiente para me hospedar em algum lugar. — O mais alto parou de falar por um momento para tirar a televisão de 20 polegadas usada de uma das caixas e colocá-la em cima da madeira do móvel. — Eu conversei com meus pais depois disso, e eles concordaram em me ajudar. Eu passei por alguns perrengues procurando emprego, mas consegui ficar um ano trabalhando numa livraria pequena do centro da cidade. — Hoseok imaginava como a pessoa mais atrapalhada que ele conhece conseguiu permanecer tanto tempo em um bico desse, mas preferiu comentar outra coisa. 

— Perfeito para Kim Namjoon, eu acho. Mas você ainda não explicou o que veio fazer aqui. Eu não estou te expulsando, é apenas curiosidade... — Olhou de rabo de olho para o mais alto, que estava orgulhosamente encarando sua pequena TV como se fosse um prêmio. 

— Ah, bem. Eu vim tentar a sorte novamente aqui, depois de juntar meses de salário. O dono do lugar era carrancudo, mas pagava bem. Além do mais... — Estendeu a mão para o Jung levantar, que aceitou de prontidão. Não entendia onde ele queria chegar com essa conversa, mas deu ouvidos sem pensar duas vezes. — Eu estava preocupado. Com você. Um passarinho me contou que estava passando por uns maus bocados, então achei que seria bom nos reencontrarmos, mas você esteve com uma cara emburrada por tanto tempo que inventei que não queria me ver. Aí se ofereceu para me ajudar a limpar meu cafofo, como esperado. — Riu descontraído, ainda apertando a mão rosada do amigo. 

Maldito seja Kim Seokjin e sua língua. 

— O que ele te disse? — Perguntou baixinho, largando a mão alheia da sua. Não era sua intenção preocupar ninguém, ainda mais Namjoon, que veio de tão longe por sua causa. 

O Kim pensou por um tempo, antes de empurrá-lo até a cozinha. Tirou da geladeira uma garrafa de leite e de cima do balcão uma caixa de cereal, botando os alimentos um do lado do outro sobre a mesa redonda de madeira escura. Hoseok esperou ele pegar as tigelas e as colheres. Sempre faziam isso quando queriam um tempo para conversar entre os dois, um costume que criaram para quando quisessem desabafar enquanto estavam cansados ou estressados com os estudos. 

Ainda assim, não estava pronto para falar sobre sua depressão. 

Sua depressão veio sorrateira, como se estivesse escondida em sua sombra, apenas esperando para pegá-lo desprevenido e abraçá-lo. Um abraço desdenhado, desnecessário e desajeitado que parecia não acabar nunca, mesmo que tentasse empurrá-la para longe, ela não iria embora. Não tinha uma opinião formada sobre o assunto, se queria procurar um tratamento ou deixar essa tristeza profunda e aparentemente infinita de lado. Não estava pronto para incomodar mais um com seus problemas que considerava patéticos. 

Ele não estava doente. 

Sabia que uma hora ou outra iria melhorar. 

O tempo cura todos os males, não é isso o que dizem? 

... 

 

— Aqui, para você. Eu peguei da livraria antes de pedir demissão para ler e achei interessante, apesar da linguagem ser bem diferente do que estava acostumado. — Namjoon jogou um livro sobre a mesa, de capa azul charmosa, lembrando uma das pinturas de Van Gogh. Era esse o nome do artista? Não era bom com arte. 

O livro estava aos pedaços, as páginas amareladas e o título quase ilegível. O mais alto nunca foi cuidadoso com seus pertences, já era de se esperar. 

— " _O demônio do meio-dia_ "? Mas que título é esse? — Torceu o nariz ao ler o nome da obra. Sabia que era errado julgar sem ao menos ler uma página, mas previu que não iria gostar nem um pouco. Namjoon riu pela terceira ou quarta vez naquele dia, arrastando a cadeira para o seu lado. 

— É interessante. Você vai gostar, eu juro. Ah, não abra agora, espere ler em casa! Você não vai sentir a mesma coisa que eu senti quando li se começar agora! — Impediu o outro de virar a capa para dar uma espiada com o braço por cima do livro, tampando sua visão. — Deixa isso de lado por agora, vamos começar nosso jantar, sim? 

 

Eles não terminaram a faxina. 

Entretanto, conversaram sobre a organização do encontro que teriam com seus colegas de campus, e Hoseok se animou um pouco ao lembrar de como gostavam de se reunir em lanchonetes, parques, e até baladas a pedido de Taehyung. Algumas lembranças eram boas, outras eram tão vergonhosas que mereciam ser apagadas do fundo de sua memória. 

— Por que não fazemos uma viagem? 

* 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**23:05**

 

Os dois se despediram e combinaram de terminar a bagunça do apartamento amanhã pela manhã, assim teriam mais tempo para conversar sobre a viagem que Hoseok queria fazer. Sabia que seria um caos, porém divertido ao mesmo tempo passar um tempo com seus velhos amigos em uma região longe da correria do cotidiano; talvez no sítio do tio de Seokjin no interior (para não pagarem estadia), ou até mesmo uma cidade de praia para relaxarem e torrarem os neurônios. 

Hoseok estava mais tranquilo depois da conversa que teve com o Kim. Sentia que poderia até mesmo dormir um pouquinho no banco do metrô na volta para a casa, mas provavelmente perderia o ponto e esperar outro transporte a essa hora da noite seria impossível. Para evitar cair no sono, puxou do bolso frontal da mochila verde musgo o livro que ganhou e começou a folhear para passar o tempo. 

Pulou as páginas iniciais cheias de agradecimentos e notas do autor que para si eram inúteis e leu as primeiras folhas. 

Dois parágrafos em questão o deixou curioso. 

 

_"Um discurso altamente politizado embaralhou a distinção entre a depressão e suas consequências — a distinção entre como você se sente e como reage ao que sente. Isso é em parte um fenômeno social e médico, mas é também o resultado dos caprichos da linguística ligados às excentricidades do emocional. Talvez a depressão possa ser descrita como o sofrimento emocional que se impõe sobre nós contra a nossa vontade e depois se livra de suas circunstâncias exteriores. A depressão não é apenas muito sofrimento; mas sofrimento demais pode virar depressão._

_O pesar é a depressão proporcional à circunstância; a depressão é um pesar desproporcional à circunstância. A depressão se alimenta do próprio ar, crescendo apesar de seu desligamento da terra que a alimenta. Ela só pode ser descrita com metáforas e alegorias. Quando perguntaram a santo Antônio no deserto como ele conseguia distinguir os anjos que vinham a ele humildemente dos demônios que vinham sob rico disfarce, ele disse que percebia a diferença pelo modo como se sentia depois que iam embora. Quando um anjo nos deixa, nos sentimos fortalecidos por sua presença; quando um demônio nos deixa, sentimos o terror. O pesar é um anjo humilde que nos deixa com pensamentos fortes e claros e uma noção de nossa própria profundidade. A depressão é um demônio que nos deixa aterrados."_

 

Seu celular estava com apenas 5% de bateria, mas deu tempo de resgatá-lo do bolso do casaco e ligar para o dono daquele livro amarrotado. 

Uma chamada perdida não o impediu de ligar novamente. Após três segundos de espera, a voz grave de sono do outro se fez presente. 

— Hoseok?... O que você quer? Perdeu o metrô? — Não havia mais de 15 minutos que deixara a casa do rapaz e já estava querendo dormir? — Eu não vou te pagar uma corrida a essa hora. 

— Não é isso, Joon. Acorde um pouco, preguiçoso, preciso te dizer algo rápido antes que minha bateria acabe. — Escutou um bocejar do outro lado da linha e um barulho de lençóis se mexendo. 

— Ok, estou acordado. O que você quer? —Sua voz não parecia tão vívida assim, mas possivelmente mais impaciente do que antes. Era tarde, droga. 

— Eu acho que nós deveríamos chamar o Yoongi para nossa viagem.


	4. seu amor novamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gente :>  
> perdão pela formatação

【 _Queria apenas tentar viver aquilo que brotava espontaneamente de mim. Por que isso me era tão difícil?_ 】 

**— Demian**

**J A S M I N E**

**Capítulo 3/FINAL**

**"O tempo todo"**

**Agosto de 2018 ♦**

Hoseok queria ir para a praia. Seokjin, para o interior. Os dois passaram semanas discutindo sobre qual destino escolher até que Taehyung sugeriu jogar pedra, papel e tesoura para acabar logo com a bagunça que estavam fazendo. Achava que a sorte estava do seu lado aquela semana, já que acabou por vencer duas vezes seguidas (na primeira tentativa e na outra, quando o Kim o acusou de ter roubado). O mais velho tinha uma personalidade quase infantil, seu rosto angelical poderia enganar a qualquer um que não o conhecesse pessoalmente, quase como uma máscara; uma que esconde todas as suas piadas de tio inconvenientes, sua risada engraçada e a mania de querer mandar em todo mundo só porque nasceu primeiro que todos da sua roda de amizade. 

Taehyung, por outro lado, era muito mais parecido com um adolescente no final de seus dezenove anos: elétrico, esperto e muito, muito bonito. Era raro ver o mais novo de cara feia ou entristecido com alguma coisa, havia aprendido a ser paciente e cordial com sua querida e finada avó. Ele tinha jeito de garoto do interior, às vezes pronunciava mal as palavras ou errava alguma gíria sem querer, mas nunca se importava com as brincadeiras maldosas alheias - ria junto com eles. 

Já o Jung, bom... 

Seus amigos sempre diziam que ele era a mãe do grupo, por querer cuidar de quem gosta e ter sempre em mente o bem-estar do próximo. O problema era que o moreno, avoado, acabava prestando tanta atenção nos outros que esquecia de si mesmo; Seokjin já ditou variadas discussões sobre essa atitude precipitada, mas de nada adiantou. Era teimoso, sentimental e inocente. 

De uma forma ou outra, os três eram inseparáveis, como se fossem trigêmeos. De fato, já haviam passado por tanta coisa que já nem se importavam com os defeitos um do outro; apenas sabiam como sobreviver juntos, ajudando a superar os obstáculos alheios que a vida às vezes punha em seus caminhos. 

— Hyung, pode pegar a garrafa d'água pra mim? — Park Jimin, sentado a seu lado no ônibus de viagem, cutucava sua perna sem parar. Estava prestes a dormir e não estava ouvindo a voz do loiro de forma tão clara. 

— Ah, claro. Desculpe. — Jimin apenas assentiu, calmo, enquanto tirava os fones de ouvido e colocava o celular de lado. 

— Seokjin-hyung disse que você queria falar comigo? — Indagou, ao mesmo tempo tendo a certeza de que era aquele o motivo do mais velho querer sentar ao seu lado ao invés de seu melhor amigo. 

— Não é nada demais, sabe. — Respondeu, infeliz com a própria resposta. — Eu queria apenas a sua opinião sobre algo. 

 

* 

 

_— Eu não consigo me livrar desse livro! — Hoseok reclamava alto, como se não soubesse que ele, Jimin e Namjoon poderiam ser expulsos da biblioteca a qualquer momento._

_O grupo se reuniu no primeiro andar da biblioteca para estudar tranquilamente, já que haviam sido liberados muito mais cedo da última aula; mas, como sempre, Hoseok era um péssimo leitor e não conseguia ultrapassar a página oito de seu livro de literatura._

_— Hyung... Pelo menos fale mais baixo, as pessoas estão nos encarando. — O Park pedia em voz quase inaudível. Sua paciência estava indo para o espaço, mas não havia lugar mais tranquilo para estudarem senão a biblioteca. Não poderiam, também, perder a chance de ter este lugar quase vazio._

_— Se não é capaz de ler um livro de trinta páginas, por que escolheu um de cem? Ou melhor, por que escolheu esse curso? — Namjoon provocou, recebendo um olhar afiado de seu amigo. Já havia terminado de escrever dois relatórios e seu seminário já estava pronto, estava ali apenas para ir de metrô com o dinheiro de Hoseok e não ter de andar até em casa (estava liso, afinal)._

_— Eu já te falei. Meu pai iria me matar se escolhesse outra coisa senão Literatura Coreana. — Hoseok esperneou, balançando as pernas no ar. Já eram quase dez horas da noite, não queria ter que ficar a madrugada inteira lendo um livro ridículo e estúpido de gramática difícil e complicada num horário péssimo e desnecessário. Bom, pelo menos algo estava entrando em sua cabeça: vocabulário._

_— Pelo menos pare de espernear, a tia do balcão tá olhando feio pra gente. — O moreno mais baixo do grupo respondeu, sem tirar seus olhos da página de algum livro de romance._

_Sabia que procrastinar não acabaria em nada além de um belo zero em seu boletim, mas realmente não estava no clima para leitura. Ainda mais essa. "Demian". Que livro ridículo. Sempre foi péssimo para este tipo de coisa e ainda assim, era obrigado a cumprir suas tarefas e terminar o curso dos sonhos de seu pai. Achava que se ele desse uma desculpa esfarrapada, tipo se jogar do segundo andar e entrar em coma para nunca mais ter que pisar nesse lugar imundo, quem sabe se livraria desse inferno._

_Depois de muitas bufadas, palavrões e procrastinações malcriadas vindas do Jung, eles acabaram sendo expulsos. Jimin lhe deu um sermão quando desceram as escadas, enquanto Namjoon apenas abafava o riso com a própria mão._

_Pelo menos agora estavam livres. Decidiu que terminaria o livro em casa. Quem sabe assim ele parava pra prestar atenção no que o livro dizia ao invés de fingir ler e ter que recomeçar o parágrafo todo de novo quando se distraía. Mas isso é o que acontece com a maioria das pessoas, não?_

_Se arrependeu de ter escolhido um livro tão teórico e filosófico para fazer uma análise. Foi Namjoon que recomendou, afinal de contas. Já deveria saber o que lhe esperava. O moreno amava esse tipo de leitura, podia ficar horas e horas falando sobre detalhes e hipóteses nunca antes pensadas ou faladas, escondidos nas minúcias de cada linha e palavra. Era muito mais inteligente do que si, isso era um fato. Mas não correspondia com sua personalidade babaca e atrapalhada. Entendia o mais alto como ninguém, afinal, já ficaram algumas vezes._

_Tinha até vergonha de lembrar de como chegaram a tal conclusão, de que essa ideia seria legal. Ficar._

_Kim Namjoon era excêntrico, e isso mais ou menos o incomodava._

_Num dia, usava roupas curtas e pastéis, gargantilha com pedra preciosa, passava blush e aplicava lip balm nos lábios. No outro, se vestia inteiramente de preto, óculos de sol, combinava com seus fones de ouvido e Converse escuro de cano alto. De dia, ficava emburrado e não queria falar com ninguém; de noite, era um ursinho de pelúcia que necessitava de atenção. Os dois compartilhavam poucas coisas em comum, por exemplo, o mesmo gosto por música. Talvez não o mesmo, mas sempre que um recomendava uma música, o outro corria para escutar. Se reuniam às vezes para jogar algum jogo ou estudar (tentar estudar, porque Hoseok acabava dormindo acordado nas explicações), e foi numa dessas noites que decidiu acabar com a amizade colorida dos dois. Com o mais alto em seu colo, beijando sua mandíbula._

_Realmente, eram muito diferentes. Mas eles ainda eram melhores amigos._

_— Tá dormindo acordado?! Sai da frente! — O Jung pulou de susto ao ouvir uma voz irritada atrás de si, o empurrando para entrar no vagão do metrô. Sem perceber, seus pés se arrastaram até a estação. Namjoon o encarava curioso, mas pressionou a mão em suas costas para entrarem logo antes que perdessem a chance._

_— O que vai ser hoje? — Perguntou assim que se sentaram nas poltronas frias do vagão. Era de costume que eles alternassem as playlists do Spotify que eles dividiam. Quando chegava na vez de escutarem no celular do Kim, Hoseok ficava ansioso, já que o mais novo conhecia muito mais artistas e músicas do que si._

_— Oddisee. — Ele sorriu, exibindo suas covinhas. Tirou o celular do bolso do casaco grosso de inverno que usava e limpou a tela rapidamente com o pulso antes de colocar o fone no ouvido de Hoseok e no seu próprio. Espiando pelo ombro do amigo, viu uma imagem quadrada cinza com palavras que não compreendia. A capa, óbvio. Acima dela, haviam letras em inglês que diziam: "Oddisee – Own Appeal"._

_Hoseok não sabia inglês. Não sabia o que significava "oddisee", muito menos "own appeal"; mas no momento em que o Kim apertou o play na música, sabia que havia sido a escolha certa. Mesmo sem entender o que o homem misterioso ditava._

_"Living in the moment got a hopeless feel but the feeling in itself got its own appeal."_

 

* 

 

Chegaram na rodoviária por volta do horário de almoço. Seokjin, sendo o bom e responsável irmão mais velho da trupe, reservou estadia de uma semana para todos eles, em um hotel próximo da praia Eurwangni. Teriam que andar um bocado para chegarem até lá, mas sabiam que valeria a pena assim que sentissem a areia quente e macia debaixo de seus pés suados. Hoseok escorregou sozinho enquanto andavam pela cidade, tudo porque notou o hotel onde permaneceriam por sete dias. Os mais novos estavam eufóricos; se apressaram com as malas voando pela calçada até chegarem na entrada do hotel, onde pararam para esperar por Seokjin, Namjoon e Hoseok. Não precisou perguntar sobre Yoongi, pois havia mandado uma mensagem no grupo da viagem que chegaria mais tarde. 

Não estava interessado no motivo. 

Pelo menos as coisas entre os dois se tornaram mais leves, ao seu ver. Depois que o Kim mais velho criou o grupo no KakaoTalk para discutirem sobre a viagem e irem se comunicando para não se perderem, descobriu o novo número de telefone do Min e passaram a conversar de forma agradável. 

Começou com um pedido de desculpas de ambas as partes: Yoongi, por ter desaparecido do nada – havia perdido seu celular junto com seu número de telefone – e Hoseok, por ter agido de forma tão infantil e orgulhosa até agora, visto que também não procurou saber sobre ele e seu bem-estar. Depois, começaram a compartilhar memes. Achava que essa era a melhor maneira de reconciliação ou para um início de amizade. As conversas fluíram e chegaram ao ponto em que não conseguiam parar de mandar mensagem um para o outro por muito tempo, nem que seja um reles bom dia. Os outros não o incomodaram, nem se deram o trabalho de perguntar o que estava acontecendo; era até melhor dessa forma, estava até mais tranquilo. 

Também estava curioso em saber como seus amigos mantiveram amizade com Yoongi depois de toda aquela confusão sem pé nem cabeça. Por um lado, não é como se o mais velho tivesse terminado oficialmente com ele, então não haviam motivo para terminarem uma amizade de tantos anos. Por outro, ainda estava ferido e queria que eles deduzissem isso sozinhos. 

O único problema é que estava ansioso e preocupado em vê-lo. Será que havia mudado muito ou ainda possuía os mesmos olhos caídos e brilhantes? Sabia que o mais velho não gostava muito de mudanças, principalmente na aparência; caso achasse necessário transformar alguma coisa, esta era feita no seu próprio tempo – levava a vida de forma lenta, entretanto. Ainda assim, passou as noites em branco pensando nisso e em outras coisas. Tudo relacionado a ele, ele e somente ele. 

É. Era preocupante. 

 

Depois do check-in no hotel, decidiram deixar as malas nos quartos antes de entrarem no refeitório. Seokjin comentou sobre irem até a praia logo após encherem o bucho, mas alguns discordaram e preferiram descansar um pouco e fazer a digestão. Hoseok não comeu muito, afinal, havia beliscado alguns biscoitos que havia trazido durante o caminho. Sem demoras, declarou que preferia ficar um pouco no quarto para descansar um pouco e arrumar suas coisas; não estava muito a fim de ir até a praia logo no primeiro dia de viagem, tinha muito tempo de sobra e achava que iria sair à noite para conhecer a cidade. 

Os tênis foram empurrados para o lado da mobília perto da porta, enquanto ia murmurando uma música pop que havia impregnado em seu cérebro mais cedo. A jaqueta jeans que estava amarrada na cintura foi abandonada no mancebo, estava muito quente para usá-la tão cedo. O quarto era limpo e claro, as cortinas estavam do mesmo jeito que as deixou: fechadas, bloqueando parcialmente o sol quente afora; o cômodo era tão confortável quanto seu próprio, e perguntou-se porque não havia comprado uma queen size ainda, já que caberia ele, Seokjin e sobraria espaço entre os dois para dormirem em paz. Permitiu se jogar contra a cama macia e fofinha, sentindo seu corpo relaxar imediatamente. Seus pés precisavam de massagem, pena que deixou seus materiais de massagem em casa. 

Seu celular vibrava no bolso traseiro da calça, perturbando seu precioso sono. Resmungou sozinho, pegando o aparelho e virando de barriga para cima na cama, arrastando um pouco do lençol branquinho consigo. Algumas notificações do grupo no KakaoTalk estavam esperando para serem lidas, e mesmo com a preguiça que o dominava, resolveu se certificar do que os bebês queriam.

**[ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ]**

**jin-hyung**

Não se esqueçam do protetor solar antes de sair **1:00 PM**

 

**jiminie**

<3 **1:00 PM**

 

**taetae**

ok mamãe 

yoongi-hyung ㅋㅋ estou levando alguns extras pra você **1:02 PM**

 

**jiminie**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ **1:02 PM**

 

**min yoongi**

Não foi engraçado 

E eu não vou entrar na água 

Alguém tem carregador de iPhone? 

Roubaram o meu **1:04 PM**

 

**namjerk**

^^;; **1:05 PM**

 

**jin-hyung**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ **1:05 PM**

 

**taetae**

ah hyung pode usar o meu ㅋㅋㅋㅋ **1:06 PM**

 

**jiminie**

ㅋㅋㅋ hyung, você não vem com a gente? **1:06 PM**

 

**min yoongi**

Eu ainda preciso fazer umas coisas antes de ir 

Devo chegar no final da tarde **1:06 PM**

 

**jin-hyung**

Ia falar pra avisar quando chegasse 

Mas provavelmente seu celular vai estar sem bateria ㅋ **1:06 PM**

 

**taetae**

:> **1:06 PM**

 

**koooooooookie**

hoseok-hyung tá com sdds **1:08 PM**

cala a boca, demônia **1:08 PM**

**jiminie**

aaa eu também tô com saudades :( **1:08 PM**

 

**taetae**

ninguém liga **1:09 PM**

 

**jiminie**

ai **1:09 PM**

 

Estava suando. 

Não havia passado nem cinco minutos depois do comentário que o mais novo do grupo fez e uma nova notificação acendeu a tela de seu celular. Ele nunca conversava, por que diabos resolveu abrir a boca logo agora? Tentou distrair os outros com uma piada (qual é a fórmula da água benta? H DEUS O) antes de mudar a tela para a lista de amigos do KakaoTalk, e o nome de Yoongi chamava sua atenção. Hesitou por alguns instantes antes de bloquear o smartphone e jogá-lo em cima da cama. 

Pressionou um dos travesseiros gelados em sua face, rezando para que o mais velho não tenha lhe perguntado nada vergonhoso e que seja apenas um "já almoçou?". Seu celular não vibrou por um tempo; deve ter cochilado, pois quando retirou o travesseiro do rosto seus olhos estavam pesados e ardendo levemente. Se virou para o lado direito e quase atropelou seu telefone com sua bochecha. Desbloqueou-o, e quando o fez, mais algumas mensagens fizeram subir as barrinhas brancas das notificações. Suspirou, abraçando o travesseiro. Resolveu tomar coragem.

**[ min yoongi ]**

Oi

Vocês já almoçaram? Estou saindo de Seoul agora 

Acho que vou pegar trânsito **1:12 PM**

Hoseok? 

Eu sei que o Taehyung estava brincando naquela hora 

Espero que você não tenha dormido logo agora **1:30 PM**

desculpe, acabei cochilando sim, já almoçamos seokjin-hyung deve ter ido se afogar na praia com o taehyung os outros devem estar descansando boa viagem, hyung **1:31 PM**

Não devo demorar muito 

Mantenha-se acordado **1:32 PM**

 

— 

 

Tentou não pensar muito depois desse comentário. 

Estava entediado e solitário depois de se separar dos rapazes, que deveriam estar se preparando para sair do hotel ou roncando. Queria não antecipar a vinda de Yoongi, mas essa tarefa parecia mais árdua do que o imaginado, agora que sabia que as coisas poderiam se resolver entre eles de uma vez. Ou talvez estivesse sonhando muito alto. Talvez seu problema fosse imaginar coisas que nunca poderiam acontecer. Talvez fosse esse "talvez" que atrapalha sua linha de raciocínio. Eram constantes os pensamentos de que um dia voltariam a ser como era. 

Ligou a televisão para se distrair um pouco com o barulho e caçou um livro em sua mochila, o mesmo que Namjoon havia lhe dado mais cedo. Sentou de imediato na cama, se preparando para devanear e posicionando o travesseiro na cabeceira para ficar mais confortável. 

_"[...] As realidades interna e externa existem num contínuo. O que acontece, o que você compreende do que aconteceu e como reage ao acontecimento estão geralmente ligados, mas um não é presságio dos outros. Se a própria realidade é frequentemente uma coisa relativa, e o eu está num permanente estado de fluxo, a passagem de um estado de espírito leve a um estado de espírito extremo equivale ao correr dos dedos sobre um teclado de piano. Assim, a doença é um estado extremo de emoção, e pode-se descrever a emoção como uma forma suave de doença. Se todos nos sentíssemos para cima e ótimos (mas não delirantemente maníacos) o tempo todo, poderíamos produzir mais e ter uma vida mais feliz no mundo, mas essa ideia é sinistra e aterrorizante (apesar de que, se nos sentíssemos para cima e ótimos o tempo todo, poderíamos esquecer tudo o que há de sinistro e aterrorizante nela, é claro)."_

 

 

Três batidas na porta fizeram com que sua atenção fosse desviada dos parágrafos compridos de supetão, também se perguntando quem poderia ser justo agora. Não se lembrava de ter pedido algum serviço do hotel. Suspirou enquanto bagunçava o cabelo na sua nuca, indo até a porta e abrindo-a sem olhar pelo olho mágico. Foi recebido por um sorriso branco e a cabeleira loira desbotada de Jimin, que se permitiu entrar no quarto sem antes deixar Hoseok perguntar o motivo de sua presença. 

— Por que essa cara? Foi você quem me deu a ideia de mudar o visual! — O loiro respondeu sua pergunta não formulada, só agora notando que o mesmo trazia uma sacola plástica preta em mãos. Ah. Só agora havia lembrado da conversa que tiveram no ônibus, no caminho para cá. 

Jimin virou a sacola de cabeça para baixo, derrubando todos os itens dentro dela na cama bagunçada. Pôde identificar uma caixa de tinta para cabelos (vermelha, como pôde perceber pelo rótulo), shampoo, condicionador e um creme que acreditava ser algum tipo de hidratante. O sorriso em seu rosto ainda não havia desaparecido, o que deixava seu estômago enjoado e ansioso. Ele estava se divertindo, o cretino. 

 

_— Pintar o cabelo? — O mais novo perguntou curioso, mas isso só fez aumentar ainda mais seu nervosismo, sem nem mesmo saber o porquê. — A gente vai ser a gangue dos tingidos agora? Quer dizer, eu e Namjoon-hyung dividimos a mesma caixa de tinta loira, se você quiser... — Riu irônico, sem se importar com o beliscão que levou na coxa. Sem querer, direcionou seu olhar para os bancos à esquerda, onde o Kim estava. Realmente, os dois usaram a mesma caixa. Mas isso não vinha ao caso agora._

_— Você sabe que eu sempre quis fazer algo diferente... E como você já fez várias bostas no cabelo, achei que pudesse me ajudar, em vez de rir da minha cara. — Contrariou o amigo, que agora fazia uma falsa careta emburrada._

_— É claro que eu posso te ajudar. Mas você quer fazer isso quando?_

_— Tanto faz o dia e a hora. É só chegar e arrombar a minha porta que eu vou estar livre, de qualquer forma... — Respondeu meio incerto, porque com certeza o Park seria capaz de entrar em seu quarto às duas horas da madrugada com uma caixa de tinta rosa choque e luvas de borracha na mão._

_Jimin pareceu pensar por um momento antes de assentir com a cabeça; suspirou aliviado, puxando seu celular do bolso do moletom para jogar "Piano Tiles" e quebrar o recorde que Jeon Jungkook havia batido. Já no modo difícil, seus olhos mal conseguiam acompanhar as teclas brancas e pretas, apenas seguia seu instinto para acertar todas as notas que apareciam em seu campo de visão._

_— Qual cor? — A voz baixa de Jimin o fez pular na cadeira de susto e errar uma batida – a risada alta ao seu lado foi o motivo do outro ter levado alguns chutes. Parou por um momento e tentou-se lembrar da pergunta que havia sido feita. Olhou atentamente para o mais novo, que agora escondia seu rosto atrás da gola alta de sua blusa para não deixar sair outro riso._

_— Vermelho._

 

 

— Ah. — Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de ser arrastado até o banheiro da suíte e instruído a sentar na tampa do vaso sanitário. O loiro pegou os itens necessários e voltou para o seu lado no banheiro, deixando a caixa de tinta, um hidratante, o shampoo e condicionador em cima da pia. Encarou-os por um tempo, como se não tivesse certeza do que fazer em seguida. 

O primeiro passo foi abrir a caixa, lógico. O Park retirou os produtos que haviam dentro e leu as instruções no próprio papelão, já colocando as luvas (um tanto grandes para suas mãos gordinhas, digamos assim) e procurando algum recipiente no quarto que pudesse misturar as bisnagas cheias de química. Lembrou-se de que havia trazido um pequeno potinho na mala – que mais cedo estava cheio de biscoito –, dando a liberdade para Jimin usá-lo. Se arrependeu quando o mais baixo lhe agradeceu com um sorriso felino. 

— Vamos começar? 

 

* 

 

**21:00**

A tela de seu celular estava brilhante o suficiente para cegar alguém, já que a barrinha controladora de luz havia parado de funcionar assim que chegaram no prédio. Jimin estava deitado ao seu lado na cama, comendo um salgadinho murcho que achou na mochila do mais velho enquanto bebia um refrigerante que pegou (roubou) do frigobar – esqueceu-se de que essas coisas eram necessárias pagar quando fizessem o check-out, mas contava com Hoseok para resolver isso. O programa passando na televisão era regional e excessivamente chato, então preferia perder a visão enquanto perdia tempo no Twitter vendo os memes antiquados e vídeos do comeback de Red Velvet. 

Arremessou o próprio celular na beirada da cama, sem se importar se poderia cair ou não no carpete – a tela já estava quebrada mesmo. Também estava com preguiça de assistir televisão e jurava que ouvia o Park roncar suavemente ao seu lado (ele estava mastigando o salgadinho há exatos 15 segundos atrás...), portanto estava muito entediado. Deveria ter ido com os outros pra praia, sua bunda estava começando a ficar quadrada de ficar tanto tempo sentado. 

A almofada de emoji risonho que havia trazido consigo estava o encarando na poltrona no canto do quarto, e mesmo sem querer, havia travado uma batalha de não piscar com um reles objeto cujo preenchimento era 100% poliéster. Uma única batida na porta quase o fez gritar por conta de tamanha concentração, mas ignorou a vergonha e o coração acelerado para passar por cima do Park e atender quem quer que esteja esperando lá fora. 

Assim que abriu a porta, um cheiro de sabonete invadiu suas narinas, fazendo-o piscar duas vezes antes de direcionar o olhar para o ser humano parado em sua frente. Jeon Jungkook. Suas bochechas estavam levemente avermelhadas – provavelmente por conta do banho quente – e seus lábios estavam machucados; julgava ser a sua mania de arrancar a pele da boca até sangrar, ele nunca aprendia. Também notou por uma brecha da manga de sua camiseta uma marca de queimadura solar. Seokjin deve ter gritado em seus ouvidos por umas boas horas. 

— Hyung, o horário de janta já vai acabar. Você não viu as mensagens? 

Ok, isso estava estranho por dois motivos. 

Primeiro: Jungkook nunca visualizava mensagens no KakaoTalk se não fosse do Namjoon ou de Yugyeom. Ele odiava grupos. 

Segundo: É, tudo bem, havia bloqueado as notificações do grupo por conta do excesso de memes que os meninos colocavam ali e talvez estivesse com um pouco de fome; entretanto, o jantar já deve ter acabado a essa hora e Jungkook ali, de pé, pedindo para ir comer era realmente um tanto quanto estranho. Raramente ele o dirigia a palavra só para isso. 

Encarou a gota de suor escorrendo pelo pescoço do moreno enquanto pensava em uma resposta rápida. 

— Poxa, devo ter esquecido. — Seguindo o olhar distraído do mais alto, virou-se para um Jimin adormecido na cama atrás de si. — Mas você não precisava ter vindo até aqui, eu vou me virar pra comer. — Escutou um baixo “ok” e suspirou. 

Não se esqueceu de acordar Jimin e enxotá-lo para o quarto das crianças (lê-se Jin, Taehyung e Jungkook) antes de trancar a porta do quarto e descer para o térreo. Precisava colocar algo em sua barriga macia e ir dormir. Lembrou-se que, num dos papéis das instruções da estadia, estava escrito algo que falava sobre o bar ser 24h; então, era para lá que estava indo. 

 

Já no hall principal, o bar estava recheado de bebidas exóticas; a maioria notava-se estrangeira, enquanto o resto permanecia cultural. O barman, assim que pôs seus olhos em Hoseok, cutucou uma jovem loira - que julgava ser uma das atendentes - para vir lhe entregar um pequeno cardápio. Ela sorriu tímida enquanto esperava sua decisão. Ele sorriu de volta. Parecia até que estava com saudades de trabalhar no café, conversando com os clientes e servindo-lhe bebidas quentes acompanhadas de biscoitos doces. 

Ficou um tempo pensando no que pedir, já que não havia trazido tanto dinheiro assim e não fazia ideia do quanto gastaria naquela noite. Como era fraco para bebidas, pediu uma cerveja simples, batata frita e espetinhos de frango. Estava morrendo de fome e não sonharia jamais beber de estômago vazio. Pelo menos não nessa vida. 

De qualquer forma, seu pedido não demorou a chegar e a moça que lhe atendeu havia depositado não tão sutilmente seu número de telefone embaixo do pratinho de espetos. Hoseok não tinha nem pensado na hipótese de ficar com alguém durante a viagem, já que havia vindo para se divertir com os babacas da faculdade, mas sorriu flertivamente para a jovem moça (que quase escorregou atrás do balcão) apenas por diversão. Dando um gole na cerveja, não deu muita importância quando alguém se aproximou da bancada perto de si. 

— Um copo de soju, por favor. 

Reconheceu perfeitamente o resmungado vindo de sotaque apertado e tom de voz sudeste. Atreveu-se a olhar para o lado com lerdeza, junto ao batimento cardíaco falho. Yoongi. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando cruzaram olhares sem querer. 

O cabelo dele estava azul. Então, lembrou-se de que havia colorido o seu próprio hoje à tarde. 

Vermelho e azul. 

Fogo e gelo. Verão e inverno. Sol e lua. Esses eram alguns substantivos que seu cérebro conseguiu processar após notar a diferença caótica entre eles. Não era surpreendente que ele preferia cores quentes enquanto o outro se dedicava às frias, mas mesmo assim... Era surreal como o tom claro se encaixava perfeitamente nele, o jeito que a franja tapava parcialmente suas pálpebras pequenas e coloria sua testa com gosto. Não sabia porque aquilo mexeu tanto consigo, só sabia esfregar suas mãos escorregadias de suor na jaqueta jeans e desviar o olhar para as garrafas coloridas na prateleira à sua frente. Rezava mentalmente para que ele não tivesse percebido seu nervosismo, mas antes que pudesse formular uma palavra qualquer para dar início a uma conversa, o mais velho sentou-se na cadeira alta ao seu lado em silêncio. 

Poderia ser considerado ridículo, mas os dois estavam envergonhados demais para falar um "a". Era tensão era tão grande que quase podiam tocá-la. Hoseok não tinha problema nenhum em começar a conversar com alguém, mas preferia esperar que o azulado desse a iniciativa, nem que seja um "tá quente aqui, né?". 

Engoliu a seco e comeu um pedaço do espetinho, tomando cuidado para não se engasgar no processo. Para piorar a situação, seu estômago não cessava o choramingar e seu coração palpitava apressado, quase pulando para fora do peito. Vez ou outra observava-o com o canto dos olhos, apenas para desviá-los embaraçado quando percebia que ele, também, estava sendo mirado. 

O barman os olhava de forma engraçada e talvez um pouco preconceituosa, mas não estava com a cabeça no lugar para pensar nesses detalhes. 

Os espetinhos sumiram em um piscar de olhos, assim como seu copo de cerveja havia sido preenchido umas três vezes. Com a mente um pouco perturbada, alargou o colarinho da camiseta e virou-se de lado na cadeira, escorregando o braço no balcão até alcançar um dos dedos gelados de Yoongi, que nem mesmo piscou. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, e não demorou para que abrisse a boca e perguntasse a maior merda clichê já questionada: 

— Tá quente aqui, né? 

 

* 

 

O vento gelado que passou pela fresta da porta o fez tremer inteiramente e dar um passo para trás. Que irônico. Era pra ser verão. 

Podia ser culpa do álcool, mas sua mente perturbada não o fez pensar zilhões de vezes antes para decidir se realmente queria passar o resto da noite com seu ex-namorado nesta noite tão fria e num terraço tão escuro quanto sua alma. Nos fundos do prédio, segundo instruções do hotel, levava a uma portinhola, que automaticamente trazia uma série de escadas, que por sua vez acabava numa vista “maravilhosa” para a praia - um pouco distante, intimamente falando. 

Havia algumas cadeiras, umas mesinhas e um monte de plantas decorando o local, mas não poderia se importar menos quando a cidade ao redor estava belamente iluminada e trazendo vida à sua própria vida. 

Inclinou-se de leve no vidro que o protegia na beirada do terraço, mantendo a distância adequada para seu corpo bêbado não se atirar lá embaixo. O Min se aproximou devagar, parando ao seu lado e observando sem muita cerimônia as ruas agitadas e luzes dançantes. Depois da tentativa ridícula de Hoseok para um início de conversa, foi mais fácil quebrar a tensão após uma boa risada. Conversaram por alguns minutos antes de decidirem que realmente aquele hall estava pegando fogo e virem procurar ar fresco. Foi ideia do Jung de trazê-lo até aqui, mas estava começando a se arrepender com tantas brisas gélidas cortando seu rosto. 

— Nós podemos descer, se quiser. Tá muito frio. — A voz de Yoongi continuava rouca e conteve a vontade de perguntar se ele estava gravando alguma coisa para um trabalho futuro. Assim que se virou para responder, quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando viu que o mais velho adornava um sorriso pequeno, o mesmo que usava para indicar que estava envergonhado. 

E Hoseok era fraco contra ele. 

Segurou firme na barra de ferro à sua frente e pigarreou, desviando sua atenção para um dos arranha-céus, que por agora parecia interessantíssimo. 

— Tudo bem, vamos ficar mais um pouco. — Lutou para sua voz não falhar nesta frase malfeita. Eles mal haviam chegado. Respirou profundamente e em silêncio, não deixando passar o fato de que o mais baixo estava praticamente colado à sua lateral. 

O único barulho no local era do vento, que em poucos minutos se transformou em um verdadeiro vendaval. Apesar do frio ser incômodo, a tensão naquela conversa invisível era pior ainda. 

— Você se lembra? Alguns anos atrás, fizemos a mesma coisa. Quer dizer, parar um pouco e admirar o céu. 

Era verdade. Não fazia tanto tempo assim; conseguia se lembrar das inúmeras conversas que tiveram sentados no parapeito da janela do quarto de Hoseok, quando ainda tinham disposição de levantar cedo e ir para a faculdade. Nem sempre essas conversas eram alegres. A maioria delas terminava com sussurros de “eu não aguento mais” abafados por um ombro amigo e um abraço quente. 

— Você se lembra da última vez que fizemos isso? Quando te perguntei por que gostaria de parar de seguir seu sonho, não esperava ser capaz de sentir a tua angústia quando me respondeu “porque sempre haverá alguém melhor do que eu”. Eu não te vejo conformado com essa afirmação, Hoseok. 

Ok, ele não estava esperando por esse comentário. 

Seus olhos se arregalaram, inquietos, buscando na memória onde e quando havia dito essas palavras infelizes. Yoongi parecia relaxado para quem o visse de longe, porém, para si, essa seria a pior expressão que já adornou seu rosto: decepção. 

 

* 

 

 

O último dia da viagem chegou rápido. 

Mesmo já sentado no ônibus, escutava claramente o barulho das ondas cristalinas; talvez seja apenas sua imaginação pregando peças novamente, ou era Jimin, que roncava no banco a seu lado, sendo abafado apenas pela máscara que usava. Não havia nem dez minutos que entraram e todos já estavam dormindo, exceto ele mesmo. 

Yoongi estava no fundo, e mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo, sabia que aquela conversa de uns dias atrás permaneceria cutucando seu cérebro por muito, muito tempo. 

Não esperava que o mais velho se sentisse culpado e decepcionado com si próprio por tudo o que aconteceu, afinal. 

De alguma forma escutar o desabafo do outro fez com que Hoseok passasse a prestar mais atenção às pessoas a seu redor e em si mesmo. Como foi seu dia? Já é tarde, está com fome? Uau, você tá incrível hoje! Repetia essas frases todos os dias em frente ao espelho. Acreditava que tais coisas (bobas) ajudariam a reconstruir sua autoconfiança e amor próprio. Não é fácil e nunca será, sabia disso. Amar não é uma tarefa simples. 

Mesmo com o peso morto babando em sua camisa, ou com as crianças lá atrás jogando no celular com um volume alto demais, confiava num futuro melhor. 

Quando chegaram em Seul, nem se deu o trabalho de pedir um táxi para casa com Seokjin: havia outros planos. 

Puxou um certo rapaz de certos cabelos azuis para um certo beijo. Não se importava que havia poucos dias desde o reencontro, já tinha recebido um convite informal para visitar tal moço em seu estúdio e conhecer seus “projetos”. 

Se sentia leve. 

— Vamos? 

Indagou com um sorriso que certamente não abria há um tempo, ignorando os assobios vindo atrás de si. Jurava ter escutado Jackson gritando alguma coisa também, e nem se perguntou o porquê de ele estar ali. Talvez para receber um tal de Kim Namjoon. 

Yoongi também não pareceu se importar quando segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos para fazer uma carícia leve ali, nas bochechas rosadas. 

— Para onde? — Questionou o mais baixo, não deixando de notar o nervosismo em sua voz. 

Continuou a sorrir. 

— Casa.


	5. BÔNUS - Boa noite.

_Foi à estante. Procurou entre todos aqueles livros um que realmente chamasse sua atenção. Escolheu cinco ou seis, que pôs à mesa. Sentou-se, afrouxando um pouco o elástico que prendia sua franja para deixá-la solta e ficar mais à vontade; estava muito apertado, ao ponto de dar dor de cabeça. Bocejando, pegou no primeiro livro que sua mão alcançou._

_Abriu o objeto, folheando desinteressado. Era uma fábula tradicional muito conhecida, a qual já havia lido várias vezes. Colocou de volta na mesa e apanhou outro. Este estranhamente parecia um diário, com capa de couro quadriculado, rasgado, não cheirava muito bem e não havia um título - o que lhe intrigava ainda mais. Abriu delicadamente o volume para não o danificar ainda mais e cobriu o nariz por conta do mau cheiro. Não deu nem 2 segundos quando uma voz o fez desviar sua atenção da leitura._

_"Vamos dormir, já é tarde." — Yoongi sussurrou com a voz rouca de sono. Ele provavelmente também estava com dificuldades para dormir, ainda mais quando sentiu um vazio ao seu lado na cama._

_Hoseok olhou para o relógio, suspirou longamente e levantou-se, indo direto até a porta e abraçando a cintura do mais baixo à sua frente, que retribuiu com mãos quentes cobrindo suas costas e um beijo em seu pescoço._

_Jung apreciava a paisagem noturna, debruçado na amurada da varanda. A lua cheia iluminava tudo com uma luz esbranquiçada, refletindo sua forma nas águas do oceano. O som das ondas batendo nas grandes pedras era relaxante e o deixava sonolento._

_Em um rápido movimento, fechou a janela com mau humor e deitou na cama. Mal apagou o abajur e pressentiu que esta seria mais uma noite amargurada. O colchão antes macio e cheiroso agora parecia rocha, não conseguia se acomodar no travesseiro e começara a suar frio. Passou as costas da mão na testa sentindo a quentura que estava. Virou-se de lado para a parede, mesmo sabendo que as costas largas de Yoongi seriam um bom abrigo. Sabia também que era só pegar no sono que teria mais daqueles pesadelos horríveis. Já fazia um tempo que não tinha esses sonhos após a "visita" à casa dos sogros, mas agora voltaram para lhe assombrar._

_Inquieto, se arrastou para o fim da cama e levantou-se; o chão gelado lhe trazia calafrios, então tratou de calçar suas pantufas quentinhas. Pegou um pano limpo em cima da mobília, se direcionando à pia da suíte e molhando o tecido na água. Deitou-se de volta, fechando os olhos e depositando a pequena toalha no rosto. Deixou-a por alguns minutos, até decidir que estava gelada demais para permanecer em sua testa e a jogou em cima da escrivaninha ao lado, sem se importar que teria de limpar a bagunça amanhã. Se aconchegou no corpo ao lado, abraçando todas as partes que seus braços e pernas conseguiam alcançar. Quando começou a pegar no sono, ouviu alguém bater na porta do quarto. Decidiu não abrir, pois a mesma estava aberta._

_Ouviu o barulho irritante da porta velha se abrindo e uma luz fraca iluminou um pouco a escuridão, que parecia balançar um pouco para lá e para cá. Irritava um pouco seus olhos fechados, portanto assumiu que era a lanterna de algum celular. Não se importou de abrir os olhos, pois sabia que era apenas Seokjin checando para ver se realmente estavam dormindo._

— Boa noite.


End file.
